The Blog of Tami Stark
by Black Stars 23
Summary: Tony and Pepper's 12-year-old daughter Tami makes a blog about the hectic and fun life of living with the avengers. No slashes, all cannon pairings. Pepperony, Clintasha, Thane, Steggy flashbacks, OC/OC. T for safety.


Welcome to...! The blog of Tami Stark

Hey, whoever's reading this. My name's Tamara Natasha Stark, or Tami. My parents are Tony (yes, THE Tony Stark/Iron Man) and Pepper Stark. I'm 12 years old, and I live in Stark Tower in NYC with the rest of the Avengers. They've been living hear since what dad calls "new York" or when Loki tried to take over, about 10 or 11 years ago. It's pretty weird, living with these guys, but I've know them my whole life. I was born a few months after their first battle together. Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint are all my family, as close as my mom and dad are to me. I guess you could through Loki in there too, cause he's always here, I guess his punishment ended a while ago and he hangs with us now. It's a rare occasion when everyone is home. Clint and Natasha always seem to have one mission or another, Thor and Loki split their time between Asgard and here, Steve's always out trying to learn about the modern world, and dad's either with Bruce in the lab or out flying. It's pretty hectic, but fun. So here's my blog about living with the Avengers.

It's official! My mom's expecting a baby boy. Everyone's practically ecstatic. We keep trying to decide on names. Dad wants to name him Tony J.r, but mom said no. Her and me wanted to name him Steven, since we love Steve and think It'd be cute. But dad said it sounded too gay. So we dropped that name. Same for Bruce, Clint, etc. Any ideas? Pst- dads already making him a suit. Mom forbade him to make me one, but he did anyway. It's so fun! (But she doesn't need to know that...)

List of things my housemates don't need to know:

1. Mom doesn't need to know Dad made a suit for me. We went out one night to try it out, and was so fun we didn't get back home until 3 AM, when she was asleep. The only person who knew about this was Clint, who was in his "nest" when we snuck in. He just put his finger to his lips and no one ever knew about that night.

2. No one needs to know that Natasha and me are HUGE Orlando Bloom fans. On his birthday last year, we made everyone watch all the Pirates of the Caribbean and Lord of the Rings movies. Then at midnight, we snuck out of bed and watched all the R-rated ones I'm not allowed to see. We couldn't help it! Don't let mom know that we watched Troy, Kingdom of Heaven, The Good Doctor, Elizabethtown, (I know it's pg-13, but it might as well be R) The Calcium Kid, and New Haven. Can't wait till Jan 13!

3. Clint doesn't need to know that I stuck a mockingjay pin on his bow. 'Nuff said.

THE FOLLOWING SONGS ARE BANNED:

Call me maybe by Carly Ray Jepson- Everyone kept making up stupid new verses and parodies, so Natasha banned it out of shier irritation.

Iron Man by Black Sabbath- Dad would NOT. STOP. PLAYING IT! Then he made it his ringtone. Then it mysteriously became We are never ever ever getting back together by Taylor Swift. Lol!

I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift- I started singing this to Loki when he came in one day. He got really ticked and tried to freeze me. "Cuz I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now."

Anything by Adele- Thor will never, ever, ever stop singing and playing them. Like ever! It's like, WE GET IT! YOU COULD'VE HAD IT ALL! I DON'T REALLY CARE ANYMORE!

Anything by Justin Bieber or One Direction. Everyone hates it.

Natasha will murder anyone who plays and sings JB, and dad can't stand 1D, and starts saying a bunch of swear words and mom starts yelling at him, and by then you can barely hear the song anymore, since Mom's going "Tony! Shut up! It's not that bad! There's a child in here!" (As if I haven't already heard all those. Between Dad and Natasha, I learned all those words by 3rd grade. Once, I got in trouble at school for saying a couple of those, and when I got home, Mom asked me who I learned those from, Dad or Natasha, and for that particular incident it was Natasha. I learned all the nasty ones from her, and the minor ones from Dad, since he says them in almost every sentence) and Dad's screaming "What the f**** is wrong with this music?! S*** I can't stand them. Son of a b****! What the h*** was that? Those little motherf***ers." So just don't play any of those.


End file.
